Someone Like You
by IntellectualBadass-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke came back and reproduced with another woman, and it's to much for Sakura to bear. She leaves for an ANBU base in Wind, and a year later so does Sasuke. What will happen when they meet again? M for future chapters.
1. I cant wait forever

****Someone like you****

****Summary- ****

Blah – narrative

Blah` - thoughts

"Blah" - speech

**"******Blah" ******- **Sakura's inner

****Rating-****** M**

****Disclaimer: ******Like always, I do not own Naruto under any pretenses. Maybe somewhere in a parallel universe I do. Anyone have a machine to break the space-time continuam? Also, lyrics for "Someone like you" by Adele go to their rightful owner. **

****AN: Hey guyss :) I hope you all are enjoying summerbreak! I sure as hell am. Even though I still have summer school, it's pree sweet. I have another story for you guys before the next chapter of The Forbidden Game is out. Writing other things usually prevents me from having writters blocks. Well, actually I don't get writters blocks (I have my fanfiction planned out before I start it) but lets just say I'm more willing to write when I have some momentum going. I hope you enjoy  
>-Intellectualbadass-chan<strong>**

She had finally managed to convince herself that loving Uchiha Sasuke was not a life sentence. After he left, she tried all sorts of methods to cleans her mind. For the 5 years he left, she had been Konoha's angel. Hey, maybe if she tried hard enough she could get out of her mental prison on good behaviour. She soon discovered as soon as he said her name, she was arrested again on breach of parole.

He did not even turn to face her at the village gates. No explanations, no apologies, he expressed nothing as he walked right into the village gates. He simply followed the ANBU team who escorted him to the Hokage herself. It seemed like the 2 years she spent hoping her teammate would return, was now nothing but a movie in her head. She thought it would be completely different.

He would return, and at least acknowledge that he remembered her. Maybe thank her for the "Welcome home" she said as he passed her. The most surprising thing was that Sakura thought that she would feel relief as he passed through the tall gates, but right now she felt none. She felt empty, just like she had felt when he had left.

She could feel the tears pool in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She told herself she would not cry, not on the day she had been awaiting for the past 2 years. She gave a reassuring smile to Naruto, trying to indicate that she was okay. But of course, Naruto could see right through her with his piercing blue eyes. He went up to her and embraced her like someone would to a broken doll. Gingerly, but firm enough to comfort her.

`Hey, I might be unstable emotionally right now but not physically.`

She gave him a bonk on the head.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he whined "What the hell was that for?"

"Baka." Was all she said in return.

She could not help but smile as she heard Naruto mutter a whole bunch of `What did I do's` to `It was just a hug. At least I didn't touch her butt like last time!`

`Clueless idiot, what would I ever do without him?` She thought to herself.

Sakura convinced herself that everything would turn out okay in the end. Team 7 would be reunited, and all would be well again. Forgetting about Sasuke's behaviour, she skipped her way to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I heard<em>**  
><strong><em>That you're settled down<em>**  
><strong><em>That you<em>**  
><strong><em>Found a girl<em>**  
><strong><em>And you're<em>**  
><strong><em>Married now<em>**

* * *

><p>A couple of months had passed already, and Sasuke was banned to leave the village for a full year. He was also given the task to restore the Uchiha clan. He had planned this out all along. Sakura knew that the village would never deny the power of having a bloodline limit amongst its shinobi. Obviously Sasuke would know that he could count on the chance of restoring his clan in its origin. Konohagure was the perfect place for his family, too bad Sakura saw of the village as her family. It pained her to see the events unfold the way they did. All she wanted to do was to move away. Far, far away.<p>

Sakura knew Sasuke would pick a civilian to help restore his clan. It would be perfect, she would stay at home, to raise their children. He would continue the life of a shinobi. They would be the exact replica of his long-dead parents. The problem was that his mom didn't have pink hair. She wasn't a shinobi, or a medic. She wasn't born in a unfamiliar clan. There was no hope for Sakura and her everlasting love. But in her heart she knew that she could be the perfect wife for Sasuke if he just gave her the chance. Then she thought about it for awhile, she would be the same to him as a civilian wife. She would love him but he would never love her, that was all there was to it ; and that was just to much to bear for her.

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

Children. That was the only thing Sasuke would want from a marriage with her. There would be no love, no ideal family experiences, picnics, trips. She was ready to give it all up so she could be with him. But knowing him, he denied her the very moment he realized what she was offering. She basically put herself out on a silver platter, and still he didn't want what was in front of him. He decided to pursue civilians from high end families.

`If that's what he really wants, then he should go for it. I have no right to stop him from becoming an obstacle in his path to happiness. Sometimes there is just no use fighting for what you want. Such as things that have to have two-sided consent. I could convince him all I want that I would be the perfect wife, but until he decides so himself I'm just wasting my time.`

Sakura silently cast her gaze to the ground as she heard footsteps approaching her. No doubt it was Sasuke. She could sense his chakra signature from miles away, and the soft padding of his feet on the rich earth.

Alone. That was the only thing he wanted to be during his training sessions. There were a couple of good training sites near the area in which Sakura was sitting.

`Just let him pass. If he wanted to talk to me, then he would have said something by now.` she thought to herself.

Sasuke was now walking ahead of her, and she could see the muscular back which his shirt clung to. Sakura hadn't seen him for 2 weeks. She was overworking herself with rounds from the hospital, and it wasn't about to get any better as it was the peak times for missions. There was also the fact that Sasuke was planning to get married in about a week, but that had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura tried not to see him for awhile. Yea right.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Old friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Why are you so shy?<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't like you to hold back<em>**  
><strong><em>Or hide from the light<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sakura" his voice startled her. She hadn't expected him to address her in any way, shape or form.<p>

She quickly opened her eyes, and sat to an upright position. She licked her lips, trying to find the words to speak to him.

"Sasuke" was all she managed to mutter out.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Where the hell was the `kun` part of his name? He could have lied and said that it didn't bother him, but it did. He had stopped by her apartment a short while ago to hand her an invitation to the wedding, but found out from a neighbour that she hadn't come home for the past 3 days. And then he found her here, lying down on a branch of a tree with her eyes closed and her limbs dangling down.

"I tried stopping by your house to give you my wedding invitation, but someone said you hadn't come home for 3 days. Where were you?"

So many words came out of Sasuke's mouth that Sakura's mouth hung open. Since when did he know to converse with another human being? And another thing that stunned her was the question. Since when did Sasuke ask her things. Hell musta broken loose.

Sakura averted her eyes from Sasuke's penetrating gaze, and concentrated on a tree somewhere to her left.

"I was busy. Work, training you know. The usual stuff."

Sasuke knew that staying out was not usual for Sakura. Letting her bluff slide, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cream coloured envelope.

Sakura looked at the colour and gave a small smirk. A pinkish wedding invitation. Handed to her by Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kyoko picked out the colour."

"Obviously Sasuke."

"Well I hope you can make it."

When Sakura didn't say anything, Sasuke stepped a little closer.

"You can make it, right? I know that it doesn't seem like I care if you and Naruto show up, but it does matter."

He knew her feelings, and yet he kept on pressing her to go to something that would hurt her even further. She had been willingly ignorant to Sasuke's insensitivity for long enough. But this really hurt, and she was going to let him know what was on her mind.

"Since when did it matter to you Sasuke. We tried to drag you back here for 5 years, since when did our presence ever matter to you?"

"It does now Sakura, and that's what should matter in the end. I don't like how you think that I don't care about anyone else but myself."

"Well you haven't done much to prove otherwise."

Sakura quickly got on her feet and sharply turned away from Sasuke's gaze. She didn't want to talk to him about this anymore. She was tired, and for once she just wanted to get to her apartment. But before she successfully could get away, Sasuke roughly grabbed her arm to make her face him.

`Crap, he has his sharingan on. He must be mad. Look away Sakura.`

She looked at his nose.

"Seriously Sakura, do you think I would ever use sharingan on you? Don't you know I wouldn't do that? Do you think so little of me?"

Still not looking into his eyes, she clenched her fists in defiance.

"Sasuke, 5 years is a long time. I really can't say I know you anymore. And please remove your hand."

Quickly withdrawing his had, he huffed out of anger.

"Look Sakura. This will be a huge moment in my life. You need to be there. There is nothing more important that you have to do. It won't kill you to take a day off work either."

He though that she had nothing important to do? She was a medic in ANBU now. It hurt her to think that he thought so little of her.

"Sasuke, no matter what I do, I can't make it. And for that I am extremely sorry."

"Why Sakura? Why is everything so complicated with you?"

Their voices were getting louder by each sentence. It would be a full out argument if she didn't end it fast. Sasuke had a short temper, he always had one.

"Sasuke. You understand you can't scare me into coming to your wedding. I'm sure you will have a happy life with Kyoko. Just please can we drop this? I'm so tired Sasuke. I just want to go home."

Sakura was trying to reason with him, but she knew it wouldn't work. It was work a shot, right?

"No Sakura, we have to finish this right now. I don't have all the time in the world if you haven't noticed. I'm getting married in a week."

There was no way that this would end soon. So she dropped the bomb on him.

"Sasuke" her tone of voice had changed from reasoning to her professional voice. She usually used this tone when she was trying to cover up emotion. "I'm leaving in 2 days. I got a position in one of the ANBU headquarters in Wind."

Sasuke tensed for a split second, his jaw tight and his eyes immediately deactivated from sharingan.

"When were you planning on telling us Sakura?" he softly exhaled and looked towards the ground.

"I requested the mission Sasuke. I got a confirmation just this morning, so I went told Naruto and Sai and ended up here." she whispered.

"Why on earth would you request a mission like this?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the fact that she hadn't set out to tell him.

"I can't stay here my whole life, plus they desperately need help at that base. I'm a medic kunoichi, and when my services are needed elsewhere, I should go. No other medic is willing to move that far away from Kohona but me. So it makes sense." She now had her back facing away from him. The wind was slowly breezing through her hair, and she gasped at the cold sensation.

"This is your home Sakura, it always has been. Why would you ever move from it now?"

"There is nothing left here for me anymore. Team 7 was disbanded a long time ago, my family is gone and everyone else is moving on. I think it is about time I do the same."

"Sakura, you are still our teammate, you don't have to leave."

"Please, don't make this any harder than it is already. I have to go now."

"Tch. It's you choice Sakura".

Her heart clenched at those very words. If he tried to tell her to stay, she would have stayed. But it was evident that he didn't care. As he said, it was merely her choice.

Little did she know, that Sasuke's chest had tightened to her news.

**AN: Soo here we go, another multichaptered fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEWW :) Should I continue or not?**


	2. And not a single fuck was given

****Someone like you****

****Summary- ****

Blah – narrative

'Blah' - thoughts

"Blah" - speech

**"******Blah" ******- **Sakura's inner

****Rating-****** M**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I have any rights dealing with the following songs: Shadow of the day by Linkin Park, Hiding my away by Adele, House of wolves by My Chemical Romance or I gave you all by Mumford and sons. I use some of the lyrics from the songs stated above to set the tone of the following parts of plot. Now that this nonsense is out of the way onto the chapter!****

****AN: Hey guyss :) First of all I would like to squeeze the shit out of all of you (with a hug of course pshhh) and thank you for the crazy amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. I'm actually motivated to write this fanfiction more frequently then my others due to reviews (sounds greedy but hey, I aint gonna lie ;P ) Sorry this chapter came out way later than I intended it to. Personal issues got in the way and as you all know, time flies. It's been a stressful couple of months, so I haven't got a lot of writing done. I actually wanted to write this whole saga and slowly and consistently release chapters. That would imply a haitus status on this story (which is something I really do not want to do). One of my best friends inspired me to write this, and hopefully I can keep the momentum going. Next chapter will be better structured and revised, sorry guys!****

****-Intellectualbadass-chan ****

Not a single damn thing could change her mind today, she was sure of it. Today was the day she would pack up of her belongings. She was going to leave Konoha after attending her favorite event of the year, the annual spring festivities. In all truth, Sakura didn't have to leave so soon, she just explained her situation way so she could get a little piece of mind. Sakura could walk less then 10 steps from her doorstep before a neighbor or a patient would try to convince her to stay. She found all that really sweet, but honestly she worried that if she actually listened wholeheartedly to the people around her, she would never leave. She would rather rub her own ass against a cheese grater than go to Sasuke's wedding.

Sakura knew that it sounded extremely selfish but all in all, leaving before the wedding would be better than the emotional turmoil she would endure afterwards. Also, she knew herself pretty well, and she had a brief idea of her behavior around a married Sasuke. It looked a little like putting on a facade whenever he was around and eating a tub or ice cream after work. Sasuke was no idiot, he would figure out what was going on pretty quick. Then there would be really awkward and uncomfortable talks you know, the talks where he would explain that he was getting married, and that she would just have to get over it. Yup, she would take a serious rain check for that one.

'Well it's 6:45, time to get up. Herbal tea and toast? I think so.'

**'Crap, we're going to be extremely busy today. We have packing to do, paperwork, and we still have to put up an ad in the local newspaper for our apartment.'**

'I just hope someone will take really good care of this place. We have so many great memories living in the apartment.'

**'Well if you really think about it, we just need to find someone the exact opposite of Naruto. I swear to god, it's like a war zone in his apartment. I've never seen someone with so much crap lying around. Speaking of crap, I don't think it would be wise to take our yoga ball to an ANBU base.'**

'You know, we could just give stuff like that to our friends or donate. I mean, it would be a serious pain in the ass if we had to drag all these things to the base.'

**'Cha, I know. We are so stressed out, hassle is the last thing we need in our lives.'**

'Guess that's what happens when you decide to start a new life'

**'Damn it, that means we have to start everything over from scratch'**

'That means that we get a fresh start, and I think I've been needed that for awhile now'

**'Let's just hope we aren't stuck with a bunch of freaking snobs. It's okay, we can kick their asses ya know?'**

Sakura had been assigned to her ANBU squad a couple of years ago, and she knew first hand from experience that you need to earn the trust of others. At first, the two other squad members were skeptical of her skills. All she had to do was earn her place in the team, which meant stepping up. She would have no problem with that, work would be her life until she got out of the base. With all that was going on, Sakura knew that keeping preoccupied was a good thing for her. With spare time on her hands, she would over think situations. Conversing with an inner also didn't help because Sakura and her inner usually had different opinions. Fighting usually leads her to becoming upset, and the train of thought just goes on.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back, and never moving forward so there would never be a past<em>

* * *

><p>Sighing, Sakura already knew the time. Every day for the past 3 years she would wake automatically at 5 00AM, but today she decided she would sleep in. It would be the last morning she would wake up in her home and she wanted to remember how it felt. Kakashi had given her a brief explination of how life was set up in a base. Basically, waking up in her home would be the last touch of luxery she would experience till she retired from the base.<p>

Quickly rolling off her futon, she gracefully rose to her feet and padded her way to the bathroom. She splashed her face with ice cold water, effectively awaking her senses. Leaning against her sink, Sakura stared into her own eyes, the emerald orbs were as bright as ever. They did not shine with innocence as they did when she was a mere genin, but with determination. Her light mood quickly faded as she remembered the situation she was in. The love of her life was getting married, and he really didn't give two shits about her. She was leaving the village she had sworn to protect, the village that contained everything that she had ever loved. Flashing a quick smile at herself she had decided.

'That is how I want everyone to remember me as; smiling, and happy. Even though it's killing me inside to leave I can't let anyone know that. It will make my departure that much harder not just for myself, but everyone else as well.'

* * *

><p><em>Flowers and cards on by your window, your friends all plead for you to stay, sometimes beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura ate a quick breakfast, got dressed in a light flower print kimono, preparing to make her way to the hokage tower. Slipping on her sandals, she noticed her long pink hair was itching to get out of a messy bun. Sakura grew out her hair ever since Sasuke had returned to the village. To her, it did not symbolize that she was still in love with him, but it merely symbolized that she had completed her goal in returning him to the village. The pink tresses cascaded down to her mid back. Her bangs were starting to bother her so she secured them back with a sakura flower clip. The hair, clip and kimono made Sakura look way more feminine then she usually did, but she hoped that since it would be her last complete day in town people would not be too shocked. She decided what the hell, since she was dressing up a bit more than usual why not add some mascara, eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. She debated whether to put on a blush, but decided against it since her cheeks were their usual rosy self.<p>

Women in Konoha usually dressed like this for the spring festival, but Sakura usually showed up in her kunoichi outfit, like the rest of the kunoichi in rookie 9. She smiled sadly as she saw herself in the mirror, doing the final check before leaving the apartment. Her mother would had killed for her daughter to dress up like this. Her mother was also a kunoichi, but was seldom at home. Since Sakura's father was killed during a mission, her mother retired the ninja way of life and took up traveling the world. Even though Sakura wished she could see her more, she was happy with how things were.

"Grief affects people in many different ways" she remembered her saying. That was when Sakura finally understood what she had meant. Her mother continued on her quest on discovering the world, seeing sights for herself, and for her husband. It was quite poetic actually, but she knew her mother made great decisions. The grievance period was over, and her mother promised she would come home for the holidays every year.

'Speaking of that, I should tell Tsunade-shisou to locate and inform her of my relocation.'

**'Hell yea, that would totally suck if she came her only to find me gone.'**

'Not only would it totally suck, she would be really mad too.'

Stopping the trains of thought that were flooding into her mind, she took powerful strides towards the hokage tower. She suddenly halted, realizing if she walked any faster or more powerfully, she would rip her kimono. She wasn't used to this type of attire, so she just mentally kicked herself a little bit and continued on her path towards the Hokage tower. She did not have any reports to fill in, or work to go to because this was the sole day where everyone did not go to work. All efforts were fueled into the festival, and many practiced endlessly for their performances. After the line up of performances and ceremonies on the center stage, the village would break into celebration. This would usually include excessive alcohol intake, and would go on until the early hours of morning.

'God, who knew leaving the village to work would require a mountain pile of paperwork?'

**'Hell, this is just because I'm being transferred to a base. Imagine what the pile would look like if we were planning on leaving the village for good.'**

'Wouldn't it be funny if the reason Sasuke left illegally was because he didn't want to deal with all this?'

**'Yea, he probably thought that Uchiha's were too cool to do paperwork or something like that'**

She then suddenly stopped herself while thinking about him. She knew it was wrong to crack jokes on why Sasuke left the village. No matter how you put it, Sasuke leaving the village would never be funny to her. She pushed all those thoughts aside, thinking all that mattered was he was back in the village.

She had the rest of the day to do small errands. While walking around, Sakura made sure to take in every single detail, smile and wave, and make conversation to whoever she came across. She was usually too busy with work and training to really appreciate and enjoy the village life.

Now that she was moving, Sakura realized what she would be missing out on. She would miss the late night hospital calls, the perverted book store across from her apartment that Kakashi frequently visited and even the way the weather would change like a pmsing bitch. Sakura had never really been to wind, but she guessed it would be windy.

She greatly miss rookie 9, heck she would even miss her shisou. Even though Tsunade would get drunk every night and make Sakura work like crazy, she still had a huge place in her heart for her. Tsunade was like a second mother to Sakura, and Shizune was like an aunt. And god don't even get her started about Team 7...

'Don't think like this, we are going to start crying sitting in this park thinking about everything.'

**'You don't get it you baka, I'm leaving everything. We're leaving everything.'**

'Well if you really don't want to go that much, then why the hell are we going?'

**'You know damn well why we are going. The job offer is just too good to be true. The pay is crazy, the missions will be 10 times as exciting as the ones we get here, the experience we get in the medical hospital there will be extraordinary...'**

'And yet you're bitching and moaning about leaving. We both know you don't care about all that. What you care about is everyone in Konoha. You are just leaving because of Sasuke.'

**'You don't understand. I love this place with all my heart, but I need to get away. For the sake of my sanity I need to get away. Everyone in the village is moving on, why the hell can't I?'**

'I can't talk to you. Your annoying the shit out of me, and we're basically the same person.'

**'Well I don't exactly want to talk to you either. So piss off.'**

No one responded back, so Sakura just gave off a deep sigh. The whole time she was having her inner conversation, Sakura noticed she was flipping through the book Kakashi had given for her 19th birthday, the conquests of a warrior. She had told him that she wanted to read it during one of their missions in sound.

'His mouth covered hers, and they held back their exquisite moans of pleasure. He quickly pushed her on the bed...'

Holy shit Kakashi. She would kill him. He covered the cover of an Icha Icha Paradise with a faulty book cover. He had basically given her porn for her birthday.

"Kaka-sensei" she huffed out angrily. If it wasn't her last day she would have gone manhunted for him and plummeled him to the ground. But it was her last day, so she guessed she could let a few things slide right?

She started to gather her things so she could visit the old training grounds before visiting her coworkers at the hospital.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN! You look amazing!" screeched the banshee of Konoha aka Naruto.

With a already flared blush on her face, Sakura quickly snapped the smut filled book shut and shot it inside her handbag. Quickly getting her fan out of her purse, she began fanning herself.

"Oh Naruto, I do look amazing don't I?" hoping that her unusual obnoxiousness would distract Naruto from the embarrassing book. Of course, the cover looked normal. The problem was that she was on a page with a very erotic picture. Naruto had an eye for these kind of things after traveling with Jiraya.

"Don't try that on me Sakura, I know you better then anyone else and you know that" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't keep to many secrets from me, or I'll have to assume the worst. You might be less innocent then I first thought."

"Why would ugly be any less innocent?" Asked a clueless Sai, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sai, come on now. Sakura-chan isn't looking so ugly right now. Be at least a little nice to her on her last day" Kakashi coaxed Sai.

Even after the rare compliment Kakashi had given her, Sakura couldn't help but be distracted by an Uchiha's presence. If she was the slightest bit surprised by Sasuke's appearance, she sure as hell didn't show it. She hadn't seen him since their little fight by the Sakura groves.

Taking a quick glance at Sakura, Naruto knew he shouldn't push her buttons to much. Especially with this subject and in front of Sasuke no less.

"Nothing important. Hey, why don't we spend Sakura's last day here together guys?" Naruto covered for her.

Pushing aside all of her heavy feelings, Sakura pushed up off the park bench to help herself up. She couldn't help but spare a glance towards Sasuke. Her body tensed a little as she meet his onyx gaze; she quickly turned away and went to Naruto's side.

_Head up_

_Chin tucked in_

_Breathe_

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could lay beside you when the day is done, and wake up to your face against the morning sun, but like everything I've ever known you dissapear someday, so I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

* * *

><p><em>Smile<em>

_Nod_

_Laugh_

Feeling a piercing gaze on her back, she mustered up a confident expression and turned backwards. Meeting her gaze was of course, an icy glare from Sasuke. She could hear questions and accusations, shouting at her through his gaze.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Where are you going?'

'You're acting really fake right now, stop it. It's annoying'

She was going to start over. She was going to move on. Sakura realized that she did not owe him any sort of explanation. Under usual circumstances, she would say something to break the silence. Not today.

_Smile._

_Wave_

_Keep on walking_

Sakura didn't want to admit it but afterwards the thoughts in her head consisted of:

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Heart: Beat Beat Beat Beat_

In 5 hours she would have to head to the village gates. She had to travel in the night to somewhat help conceal the location of the base.

"Hey guys, I want to go to Ichiraku for diner." Sakura exclaimed suddenly. After hearing this, Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls. He quickly grabbed her for a hug. Usually she would have bonked him on the head. For some reason, she just smiled and patted his back.

Sai and Kakashi decided that they would report to the hokage before heading over towards Ichiraku.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN! You finally have seen the amazing nature of ramen! I knew one day I wouldn't have to drag you to..." Naruto continued on and on about ramen and its magical powers. Meanwhile, Sakura was paying attention to a certain Uchiha. He was looking at her, yet in a way he wasn't. It was like he was seeing right through her, and honestly, it scared her.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked, trying not to show too much concern in her voice.

"I don't feel like eating ramen. I have more important things to do right now, so I'll see you two after."

A little pang of hurt wavered across Sakura's expression. Yet again, Uchiha Sasuke had managed to turn a comedy into a thriller.

"Fine, go then." she managed to spit out.

"Hey teme, it's Sakura's last day here. Shouldn't you at least try to spend a little more time with us? Who knows when we will see each other like this again?"

Sasuke just turned away and walked towards the hokage tower.

"HEY TEME YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT-"

"Naruto, just let him leave. He'll be back later."

Silently accepting what she had just said, Naruto continued to walk towards the ramen stand.

Even though she had basically just endorsed his departure, Sakura was really hurt.

'It's okay, when he did that, not a single fuck was given'

At least that's what she would say if she ever had to retell the story.


End file.
